


In the Past

by yorkpeppermintpat



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Idk if this counts as fluff, Peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkpeppermintpat/pseuds/yorkpeppermintpat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything with Jake and Amy is in the past, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't spell check or really do much editing because I'm doing this while at work. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this lil drabble!

He and Amy were in a recovered friendship.

There had been some underlying awkwardness hidden in borderline desperate attempts to sustain their friendship/partnership to the level of comfortable competitiveness and fond mockery that it was before, but that was all in the past. There had been a suspended lull after Jake and Sophia had broken up, understandably, it was the first time they were both single at the same time since each of their respective confessions and although plenty was admitted, not enough was straight-forwardly talked about.

Despite that, he found it easy to fall back into the tempo and rhythm that they once had, minus the romantic-stylez feelings because that was all in the past.

When the day of the wedding arrived and news that the infamous Jenny Guildenhorn would be a fellow guest, Jake saw this as an opportunity for redemption. He was finally going to get the opportunity that was stolen from him by Fung. So, yeah maybe it wasn't exactly about dancing with Jenny and more about getting a chance of rewriting a heartbreak.

So as Terry grabs his hand in preparation of yanking the ring off his finger, he quickly scans the room to find Jenny, he spots her, just in time to see her lips on another mans'. 

After the ceremony, he stands, watching Jenny dance with another man to the song "All Out of Love" and he honestly cannot believe the situation. Its like he's reliving his bah mitzvah. 

Amy approaches him and attempts to make him feel better. She thanks him for helping her catch Minsk, and he smiles, noting that helping Amy catch her perp was worth missing a dance with Jenny. 

That's when she did it. She began saying how she knew it wasn't the same as slow dancing with Jenny Guildenhorn, but that she knew someone who would be into it. His heart began beating a little faster than normal and a smile crept onto his lips, silently admitting to himself that 1000 dances with Jenny would never compare to one dance with Amy. As soon as he agreed, her smile turned playful and she handed Ethel over to him and it took all but one second to recover from the confusion and offer his arm to the lady. 

As he began dancing with Ethel, he looked at Amy who unabashedly smiled widely, holding his eye contact. It occurred to Jake that he shouldn't be wishing it was Santiago's waist he was holding onto. He had to stop himself from thinking about the last time he danced with her almost a year ago. How he craved to hold her close.

With reluctance, he slightly admitted to himself that maybe not all his feelings were in the past.


End file.
